Bella's Home Videos
by Beverly Marie
Summary: Check out Bella's home videos as her and the cullens watch them! funny stuff! All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey I have read so many of these and wanted to make my own Enjoy! Please Review! This is all human ok!**

The box of my old videos toppled over as I was cleaning my closet and I groaned in annoyance.

Edward soon came into the room because of the commotion.

"Are you ok Bella! Are you hurt? " He asked concerned.

" Yeah I'm fine." I replied.

" What are these?" Edward asked motioning towards the videos.

"Nothing." I said. I quickly tried to grab them but he swiped them away before I could even reach.

" ooh home videos! I think we should watch these with the others." He suggested.

" No please Edward! I don't wanna Please Dont- I was cut off by the sound of knocking at the door. Guess who it was.

Alice and the rest of the family.

"Hey I heard we were watching home videos!" Alice exclaimed.

I groaned as Alice grabbed a video from the box.

"The title is Umm... Break your balls." She said. I wasn't sure if it was a question or statement. The video started and I groaned thinking that I would die from embarrassment.

I immediately recognized two faces. My old friends lily and emma.

_"Hey this is supposed to be a parody of someone like you but its for someone who we despise and envy!" Lily said._

_"Its Called break your balls!"_

_"I heard that you left my friend."_

_"She won't answer any of my calls!"_

_"Were coming to get you." "Get ready."_

_"Were gonna bring a sledgehammer and a baseball bat to wreck your balls."_

_"Don't think your free we are coming for you."_

_"I'm gonna break your balls." _

_"So hard you will scream bloody murder!." _

_"You will be in so much pain." _

_"I'm gonna get you just wait."_

_" You will be sorry you left her."_

_"You DICK!."_

The video cut to black.

It was silent. So silent, you could hear a pin drop.

the silence quickly broke with Emmett laughing at rolling on the ground. Edward 's eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open.

I then saw Edward kneeling down and started to grovel.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry please don't let them come please!" He pleaded.

" Edward get up! They aren't coming! I think." I said.

He quickly looked kind of relieved but still scared.

Emmett was still laughing but went quiet when Alice glared at him.

Alice quickly grabbed another video. " Its titled What Bella Hates." Alice said in a sly voice.

She popped it in and it started.

_" What retard invented the bra?" I yelled._

_"And its in the most ugliest color! Green. I said through gritted teeth._

_"Why did she buy me this? Ugh! I'm not wearing it!" I yelled._

_" Bella you have too or they will get saggy!" Lily said._

_"Do I look like I care about these things getting saggy!" I said._

_" Bella just put it on! "Emma pleaded._

_" No!" I yelled and threw the green bra at her face._

The screen went black.

Everyone on the room started laughing except Edward.

" You never told me you hated green." He said sounding hurt.

" Edward I was twelve! And I just really hated the idea of wearing a bra." I explained.

" Oh so you don't hate it?" He asked in a skeptical voice.

" its not my most favorite color." I said in a low voice and looked down. He quickly cupped my face and brought it up an kissed me.

I quickly deepened the kiss but was stopped by a pillow to the face.

"Hey!" I yelled.

" No PDA its gross!" Emmett yelled.

"Whatever like you and Rosalie aren't!" I replied.

"Oh yea." Edward agreed.

Emmett quickly went into the box and got a video.

"Ooh this will be funny! Its titled Bella and friends drunk!"

Oh no! I didn't know they filmed that! Well here is some more embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed! Lol here is the next chapter!**

**Bella Pov**

Alice put in the video and it started.

_"Hey,Emma pass the other bottle." Lily slurred._  
_Emma passed it but, fell on the way there._  
_"Oops! Sorry!"_

_" oh my gosh, let's go outside!" I yelled._

_We walked outside and started walking with bottles in our hands._

_Hey let's drink on that car!" I said pointing to a random blue car._

_We hopped up and I accidentally fell and the bottle broke on the car. The alarm sounded and we panicked._

_"Oh no! My dad is gonna kill me!" I said._

_We ran home and went into my room._

_We turned on the tv._

_"Incoming news report, a male's blue jeep windshield has been destroyed by a broken liquor bottle on 19th street. We have not found any evidence of who could have done this but we have a theory. We found this crumpled piece of paper witn the initials B.M.S, L.C.B, and E.J.B followed by Best friends Forever. We are still trying to find out who damaged the car, tune in tonight at 10:00p.m, thank you."_

_" oh no!, our friendship truce, how did I leave it?"_

_Just then my dad came in the room._

_"Hey dad."_

_"Bella would you like to tell me why there are empty liquor bottles around the house just like the one that damaged that car." My dad said._

_" Shit." I whispered._

_The video faded to black._

" I need to get Bella drunk sometime." Emmett said laughing.  
"Bella, what did your dad do?" Edward asked.

" He didn't report us, he just grounded us for two months."

"you have some weird friends."

Alice went into the box and took out a video.

" lt's called Bella can't cheer." Alice said.

_It showed me and Emma in cheerleader outfits._

_"Emma Why do we have to cheer?, there are a lot of other extra curricular activities!" I asked._

_"Because it's fun!" She responded._

_"OK."_

_"Ok everyone let's form a pyramid, Bella your on top." The captain said._

_" Aww man." I said._

_Everyone got in formation while I tried to get on top. I stood on the top and tried to put up my leg, I kicked myself in the stomach and fell toppling the whole pyramid down._

_"Oww, I think I broke my leg." One of the girls said._

_" I'm out." I said running out of the gym._

_The video faded to black._

_" _Bella I didn't know you were that uncoordinated." Emmett joked.

" Hey, its hard." I defended.

" Ok, love." Edward said laughing.

" What ever."

To my surprise, Rosalie walked up and got a video.

"It's titled Bella wants a cookie." She laughed.

Oh no, here it comes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey everyone! I am so happy with the reviews! Lol, here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

She put in the video and it started.

_Me at five years old was on the screen._

_"Where she hid dem cookies?" I said ._

_I started messing everything up trying to find them._

_I tried climbing the fridge and I fell off._

_I started to fake crying and waited for her to come into the kitchen._

_She ran in worried._

_" Honey are you ok? Do you want a cookie?"_

_I nodded pretending to cry._

_She handed me a cookie._

_I ran yelling " VICTORY IS MINE!"_

_The video faded to black._

" Well you were a hungry baby." Edward said.

" Do you know good cookies are?" I asked.

" really." He responded.

" WHAT!" I yelled.

" I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Cookies are very good." He said.

" They better be."

He walked over to get another video.

"It's called Bella on laughing gas."

He popped it in.

_I was in a white bed smiling at my mom and looked about 10 years old._

_" Hey mom, where am I?"_

_" your at the dentists office."_

_" Oh. What's that?"_

_" Its a place where people get their teeth cleaned."_

_" Isn't that what a toothbrush is for?" I asked._

_" Yeah, but sometimes it doesn't get the job done."_

_" oh my gosh, where is my thumb?" I started looking around for my thumb._

_" it's right here." She said pointing at my hand._

_" Oh. Thanks."_

_" Hey mom aren't we supposed to be going to get my wisdom teeth out." I asked._

_" Honey you just got them taken out." My mom reassured._

_" What no they didn't!" I said._

_" Yes they did."_

_" Mom, I don't think they did." I said._

_" C'mon let's go before they charge us!" I whispered._

_" Bella, honey they already took them out." She explained._

_" OH MY GAWSH! IT'S ELLEN!" I said pointing to a blond with short hair._

_" I watched you last night!" I said._

_"Honey, that's not Ellen." My mom explained._

_" But she looks like her." I whined._

_" It's not her. Ellen doesn't even live here." She Explained._

_"Ok." She said sadly._

_" I brought you some flowers!" my mom said._

_" Really? Oh thanks these are pretty!" I said putting the bouquet in my hair._

_" Bella it doesn't go in your hair, it's a bouquet." She said reaching for it._

_" Don't touch me...I'm beyoncé, I can sue you!" I said._

_"Ok ok. Are you ready to go home sweety?" My mother asked._

_" YES!" I said running out of the dentists office._

_The video faded to black._

"Oh my gosh Bella, remind me to buy laughing gas!" Emmett laughed.

"You can't buy laughing gas, Emmett." I giggled

" Oh don't worry I have my methods." Emmett said winking at me.

He got up to get a video.

" It's called weird birthday Bella."

I'm so screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hey my peoples! I'm so happy it's summer! Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

He put the video in and it started.

_Myself at six years old was on the screen surrounded by a lot of people in my kitchen._

_I had on a birthday hat and was wearing a blue dress with black bow flats._

_My Mom came out with a cake in her hand that had happy birthday Bells on top in blue icing._

_" Everyone, its time to sing happy birthday!" Renee said as she placed the cake on the table._

_Everyone gathered around and started singing._

_As they finished my mom took out her lighter and lit it up._

_" AHHHHHH! FIRE! MOM PUT IT OUT!" I yelled running out of the kitchen._

_" Dang it Renee, didn't you explain to her what fire was?" A voice I recognized as Phil say behind the camera._

_The video cut to black._

Everyone had burst into fits of laughter as Bella sat there embarrassed.

" You guys are so mean." I pouted.

I walked up and got a video.

" This is my favorite." I said putting it in.

_I was on the screen looking very angry._

_" Where the hell is she?" _

_" I'm gonna kill her! How dare she say that?"_

_" Bella you don't wanna get suspended for fighting do you?" Emma asked._

_" I don't care, she is gonna die today."_

_I walked into the cafeteria and spotted Christi sanders, the most popular girl in school talking to her crew which consisted of Cheri Brady, Ariel Dawson and Tina mewer._

_I walked over to her and she turned to me._

_" Well, well, well isn't it miss doesn't have a dad." She teased._

_" For your information, I do have a dad. just because he doesn't live with me doesn't mean I don't have a dad, Just because you don't know who your daddy is doesn't mean we all have too." I said which caused everyone to go " Ooh."_

_" Listen slut-_

_"No you listen, you have no right to call me a slut with all of the guys you have been with! You don't even have enough fingers and toes combined to count how many. You are just a wannabe who HAS to bully people to feel good, you might think that people adore you but they don't. most of them despise you, Even your friends don't even like you, the only reason they hang out with you is because they wanna feel popular and your their ticket to popularity, you wear dark makeup with revealing clothes and your calling me a slut. Pathetic."_

_And with that she tackled me._

_She started punching me in the face and they were barely doing any damage._

_Then that one hit to the nose really got me mad._

_I rolled her over so that I was on top and I started punching her in face an she pulled on my hair._

_I saw little spots of blood and that's when I decided to get off of her and look at who it was coming from._

_She looked a hot mess._

_Her hair was in knots and up all over the place._

_Her cheek was turning purple and her nose was bleeding._

_I took out my mirror and looked at myself._

_I had no bruises and my hair wasn't a total mess._

_I ran my hands through it and put my mirror away._

_I walked away as I said " and I still look good."_

_It cut to black._

" Woohoo Bella! You go girl!" Emmett said in a girl voice.

" Wow Bella, I didn't know you had it in you." Alice said.

" I was just really mad that she she said that! She had no right to say that about my father."

" What did she say?" Rose asked surprisingly. I sighed.

" She said the reason that my father didn't live with us was because he was holding prostitutes in his house and that he payed them to, you know do it." I explained.

" Oh, I understand why you were so mad." Edward said.

" Bella put the hurt on her though." Emmett gloated.

" And what she said at the end was so funny." Alice agreed.

" What I did, didn't I?"

" Yes you did, love." Edward answered.

"OK then."

Jasper got up to get a video surprisingly.

" It's called Bella's Talent."

Oh man, they weren't supposed to find out about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey you guys! I love the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I also don't own Lightweight by. Demi Lovato.**

The video started.

_Myself at 13 years old was on stage at my old middle school. I was wearing a purple top with white skinny jeans. I also had on purple flats with a white pearl necklace. _

_There was a table in front of me with things like Fruit, tennis balls, small bean bags, etc._

_"Hi I am Bella swan and This is my talent." I said._

_I took 3 bean bags and 2 tennis balls in my hand. I sunk down to a split on stage and claps erupted in the crowd._

_I put the microphone down to my height and started juggling the items. Everyone in the crowd started cheering for more items._

_I added 2 more tennis balls and juggled all 7 items._

_" Now for the third part of my talent."_

_The instrumental of the song lightweight by. Demi lovato came on and the crowd cheered._

_I started singing while juggling and doing the split._

_The slightest words you said  
Have all gone to my head  
I hear angels sing in your voice  
When you pull me close  
Feelings I've never known  
They mean everything  
And leave me no choice_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling down_

_Drowned in your love_  
_It's almost all too much_  
_Handle with care_  
_Say you'll be there_

_Oh, I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart_  
_Keep me from falling apart, oh_  
_Falling apart._

_I finished and the crowd cheered me on._

_" Thank you guys! I love you." I said walking off stage._

_The video faded to black._

" Oh. My. Gosh. Bella that was awesome!" Emmett yelled.

" You can sing, juggle and do a split." Alice said gasping.

" Yeah, but it isn't that cool."

" What do you mean? You were juggling 7 things!" Edward said.

" What ever you guys." I said picking another video.

"It's called The maze game."

I put it in and it started.

_Me at 11 years old was on the screen._

_I was on my computer and Emily was behind me._

_"Emily what is this game?" I asked._

_" It's a maze game." She responded._

_" Just try to get to the red dot without going into the black." She explained._

_" Ok." I said continuing._

_Just when I was about to get to the red dot a scary face came on the screen and let out an ear piercing scream._

_I jumped up and threw the computer at the wall screaming._

_I looked at Emily who was laughing her butt off._

_" Emily why would you do that? Now I need a new computer!"_

_" You got so scared!" She laughed._

_" Yeah because of the scary face!" I yelled._

_" What ever." She said walking out._

_The video faded to black._

Everyone was laughing their butts off by the time it was finished.

" I remember when I played the maze game for the first time." Emmett said shuddering.

" What happened?" I asked.

" I-I Peed my pants." He said sighing.

" Umm.. OK."

Emmett went up and got a video.

" It's called " Bella's first date."

Dang it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you enjoy!**

**Sadly, this is the last chapter. I will miss all of you...**

**I am so dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Bella pov**

How did they get this filmed? I thought as the video started.

_My self at 14 years old was on there wearing a gray mid-thigh dress with gray flats._

_I was inside of a barbecue joint called " Baby back." Next to Kevin nichols, A boy who went to my school. He had been asking me on a date for a long time and I finally said yes after being tired of saying no._

_We sat down and he just kept watching me. I was expecting to blush but he just seemed really creepy._

_I was relieved when the waiter came and he averted his eyes from me and to the waiter._

_" Are you guys ready to order?" He asked._

_" Yes I will Have the Baby back ribs." Kevin said._

_" I will have the barbecue chicken, please." I said sweetly._

_" OK and for drinks?"_

_" 2 cokes." He said._

_" Alright, Your food will be here in about 15 minutes." He said walking away._

_Kevin went back to watching me and I looked everywhere but him._

_He then picked up the fork and was using it to scratch his back. I had a disgusted look on my face as I looked over to him._

_" What?" He asked still scratching._

_" The fork is used for eating, Not scratching your back." I said looking away._

_" Sorry." He said putting it down._

_The waiter came with our food and placed it down on the table._

_Kevin had already started digging in to his food with both hands._

_He already had barbecue sauce smeared on his mouth and meat in his teeth._

_ I made a disgusted noise with my mouth and started eating._

_He finished and then went to go use the bathroom._

_I sat there for about 20 minutes before I got up and asked the waiter if he saw Kevin come out of the bathroom._

_" You mean the guy you came here with?" He asked. I nodded._

_" He left about 15 minutes ago." He said._

_" He told me to give you this." He said pulling out the receipt._

_" That asshole." I said taking out my wallet._

_The video cut to black._

" Well that wasn't nice." Rose said looking mad.

" Why did you go out with him?" Edward asked.

" Don't ask me I'm still trying to figure out how they got that video taped." I said getting the last video.

" It's called We will miss you."

I put it in and watched.

_" Emma, Is it on?" Lily asked looking into the camera._

_" Yes." Emily answered for Emma. They all gathered together and started to sing the chorus of our song._

_" Wherever you go just always remember _

_That you got a home for now and forever_

_And if you get low just call me whenever_

_This is my oath to you_

_Wherever you go just always remember_

_You're never alone, we're birds of a feather_

_And we'll never change no matter the weather_

_This is my oath to you." They finished._

" Bella, We love you!" They all yelled together.

_ Emma grabbed the camera._

_" Hey Bella, We will always miss you! Never forget us." Her and her twin Emily said._

_They passed it to Lily._

_" Hey, Bella I will miss you dearly. You are like the sister I never had. Now I have to deal with these two." She said laughing._

_" Hey!" The twins said simultaneously._

_" I'll miss you Bella!"_

_" Bye!" They yelled moving the camera from their faces._

_" How do you turn this off!" Lily said.  
_

_" Oh, Lily." Emma sighed turning it off._

_The video faded to black._

I felt a tear fall from my eye and I realized I was crying.

" Oh Bella." Rose said walking up and hugging me.

Everyone joined in and it became a big group hug.

My muffled sobs quieted as everyone consoled me.

" Thank you guys, I just really miss my friends." I said.

" It's ok, We understand." Alice responded.

" I love you guys." I said smiling.

" We love you to Bella." They all said.

**A/N Hey you guys, I know the ending sucks. I am horrible at doing endings!**

**But I have good news, I am starting another story and I wanted it to be collaboration( I hope that is spelled right.) But I don't have anyone to do it with so I wanted to ask if any of you wanted to do a collaboration with me. Please PM or review if interested.**

**Bye!**


End file.
